


A Call and A Few Miles Away

by Bitch_Banshee



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Alternate Universe - High School, Beacon Hills High School, Cute Isaac, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, F/M, Falling In Love, Human Isaac Lahey, Idiots in Love, Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Lydia Martin Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Scott McCall Friendship, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey Feels, Isaac Lahey in Love, Isaac Lahey is a Little Shit, Original Female Character - Freeform, Protective Isaac Lahey, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey & Erica Reyes Friendship, Vernon Boyd & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Werewolves, isaac lahey falls in love, isaac lahey falls in love with a human, safe beacon hills high, teen wolf(au)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitch_Banshee/pseuds/Bitch_Banshee
Summary: Its all about how Isaac falls in love with someone who has never wanted anything but to be there for him. Cosi laughs at his jokes and makes him feel good about himself. He adores their friendship and as it grows we see just how much they were made for one another.





	A Call and A Few Miles Away

Issac looked over the cute girl in front of him as she snickered at yet another one of his cheesy history jokes. He absolutely lived for her laugh, it did things to his insides, things that scared him. 

He's always noticed her, her green eyes that were always shoved in a book, her long brown hair just touching her hips that she tugged at most often than not when she was truly focused. Like now, her small hand pulled through the long tresses and stopped at the end sliding the strands through her fingers. 

The bell rang and they all filed out of the class, Issac was mesmerized by the way she moved, he always has been, the way her shoulders were always slumped in a way that made her look small and adorable. He stood at his open locker several books in hand to return to the library from a report he has finished, staring at her when she glanced at him, a large smile spread across her face, her hand coming up to wave. In issacs haste to wave back the books tumbled from his usually deft fingers and onto the floor. Soft chuckles from passerbys caused him to duck his head, scoop up the books and flee down the hall. 

It was Saturday and Cosi was headed to work at the coffee shop, Bree's Teas, she put on a black apron and clocked in, not even 15 minutes later Issac Lahey came tumbling in. He was always so cute to her. "Morning Cosi" her coworker Dave said. "Hey, goodmorning, how was your week?" They made small conversation when all she wanted to do was sit across from Issac and talk to him. He had a small book settled in front of him, his long fingers curled around a pen. ".....and then she threw up on me...." She vaguely heard, tossing in a fake laugh stealing glances at the tall lanky boy sipping a vanilla latte. "Anyway, i gotta mop, I'll talk to you later Cosi" she nodded and prepared to round the corner to talk to him, but as she did cosi saw his empty cup at the table and him walking out the front of the store. She sighed heavily, picking up the dish and setting it in the sink in the back. Just as she was going to talk to him, he leaves, just my luck. 

Monday came about as quick as a snail, but here it was. Cosi woke up early, showering and tossing on a striped black and white sweater and black jeans, she decided on her clean white converse and put her damp hair up in a bun. She packed up her backpack and headed out, "bye dad" she called through the house, "have a good day Cos" was his muffled reply, She was sure he was just getting up. 

Cosi didn't have any friends really, so when she pulled up to school she headed straight to her locker, pulling out her English, history and chemistry books for the day. With her arms full she pushed her locker closed with her shoulder and turned, ramming right into another body, books and papers clattered to the floor. "Gah I'm sorry" she heard Issacs smooth voice, fully apologetic. She looked up at him, "Jeez Lahey, we gotta stop running into one another" she laughed and pulled herself up to grab her things. "You..you know my name?" His surprise was interesting because why wouldn't she know him, he picked up her chemistry book and handed it to her. "Course, Issac Lahey, you sit behind me in history, you make cheesy jokes that you think no one can hear under your breath, you come into Bree's every Saturday during my morning shift" she pulled at her sweater, missing the feeling of tugging on her hair. Issac made her nervous. "Y..yeah and you're Cosi Estrada, you always laugh at my stupid jokes, thinking i can't hear you" his smile was so dopey and cute. "Do you wanna grab a bite to eat? I skipped breakfast" the words slipped from her mouth and isaacs eyes went wider than the ocean they were colored. "So yes then" cosi looped her arm with his and pulled him out to her car. 

They sat in a semblance of silence, if you don't count her quiet sing along with the radio, as Issac drummed his fingers on his knees. 

Issac was stunned, she was sitting next to him, talking to him, she knew who he was. "Do you know what you want?" Cosi's softly lilted voice broke him from his daze. "Uhh yeah, i have a question though" he couldn't understand how she could so easily be with him, this casually, what would people think. Her beautiful eyes swept to meet his in a motion that could only be described as graceful she pulled her hair from the bun. "Shoot" she scratched gently at her slightly damp hair. "How can a girl like you, be so willing to be seen around with a guy like me?" Issac was serious, he watched as she thought over her response. Then like a light her face lit up, "because lord knows that any girl would kill to be in my position, with a guy like you. No one at beacon hills high knows what they're fucking missing out on." Her smile widens and he smiles back. 

She asks him things in return as they eat, her laugh drifting to his ears. Every time he realizes just how in deep shit he truly is. He really liked this girl. When they finished they paid respectively, and headed back to her car. Only then did he realize they'd used up almost all of the school day talking to one another. Yet He never wanted it to stop. On the drive back to his house he was trying so hard to come up with a way to smoothly ask for her number. In the end he just sat there, wracking his brain before they pulled up to his driveway. 

Cosi could see it on his face, the concentration. She found it truly comical that he was thinking so hard about this. When they pulled up to his street she reached into the backseat and pulled out a sticky note. "Hey, here" she handed him one with her number scribbled across it. His smile was huge and right there she swore She'd strive to always make him smile like that. 

After that they became somewhat inseparable. Cosi picked up Issac every morning, a sticky note hanging on her dash for him with a joke to make him laugh. It took a bit of effort bit soon Issac was leaving them for her too. In her locker, on the edge of her desk before she'd walk into class. It made her smile, he made her smile. 

Her dad was gone a lot, his job causing him to travel, so more often than not Issac and cosi studied at her house, he never said why they couldn't go to his and she never pushed him. One day she just couldn't help the word vomit and She'd asked him about the bruise coloring his cheek and he lied to her. "I fell down the stairs Cosi, no big deal" he laughed it off. She shrugged and they continued studying. But the hurt behind his eyes kept her up at night, worried for his safety. 

The next time she pressed a little harder "what happened to your shoulder" she brushed her fingers softly over the unnatural lump. He winced "nothing Cosi, leave it" his snap didn't hurt her feelings, it more made her worry about him, her heart twisting up seeing him in so much pain, unwilling to talk to her about it. "Okay Isaac" she softly smiled and let the topic drop. She thought long and hard over it while doing laundry weeks later, trying to come up with why he was being bruised so often, why he'd flinch when she moved too fast, she tried to come up with something that could terrorize her best friend so badly. He showed up at her door, misty eyed and trembling. "Issac" she breathed and threw her arms around him. That was when he told her about his father. His beating and punishments. He cried for a long time, her heart broke with him. "Hey.." She kept her voice soft and non demanding "you're safe here always, anytime you need somewhere to go I'm here and my door is open. I'm only a phone call and a few miles away" she cuddled him on the couch. After that she gave him a key and strict instructions to come whenever it was too much, and he needed to get away. 

Issac had been avoiding Cosi for days, he didn't know if he could tell her that he'd gotten the bite. He didn't want to scare her, but his soul started to ache not having her around. He felt even worse when he had to walk away from her when she came asking what was happening to them. He just couldn't take it so he walked all the way to her house, using the key she'd given him for the first time. She was sat on her couch staring at a photo of them. He broke right there. Tears springing into his eyes he told her everything. "I just..i didn't know how to tell you, i don't want you to think I'm a monster, or that I'd ever hurt you because i swear Cosi you're the only thing in my life that i truly care about. Please don't hate me, please" she wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling his face to look at her. "You'll never loose me Lahey, I'm just a phone call and a few miles away." He wraps her up into a hug that he's sure conveys his relief, crushing her to his body. His feelings solidify right there, he loves her, and he thinks always will. 

The shift in issacs demeanor is drastic, and something out of cosi's fantasy. Instead of sweaters swallowing him whole, which she loved, he's in leather jackets. And that...does something to her. He sauntered over to her, the smirk on his face pantymelting she resists throwing herself on top of him and shoving her tongue in his mouth. "Hey there, Beautiful" he tries out, his voice a little lower, she laughs because dammit he's so darn cute that's all she can manage right now. He's leaned against the locker next to hers, his eyes never leaving her smiling face. Then like a switch he's looking at her, somewhere between panic and nervous, his face smushed up in a grimace and a scowl. "Issac? You okay?" She curls her hand around his elbow. "I..i need to tell you something right now" he breathes out, slightly leaned over her. "So you know that i...that Derek gave me the bite, and I'll be living with him and all that. Well i wanted to just also....i wanted to..Cosi i wanted to say that-" he takes a deep breath. Cosi smiles and laughs softly. "What is it" she locks her eyes with his and he takes the hand that was wrapped around his arm. "I need to tell you before i chicken out, that since the 1st grade when you tripped in the sandbox I've had a crush on you. Cosmerelda, i have liked you sin-" she silences him with her mouth. He just talks too damn much. With one hand resting on the lapel of his jacket and the other curled around his neck she ascended her lips on him. He kissed her back and God did she love this boy so much it hurt. He pulled away from her, "well, we should've done that sooner" his smile was big as he laughed. "Yeah, a lot sooner, let's do it again" Cosi laughed and threaded her hands through his hair, they didn't last long. Their smiles making it hard to continue. 

Issac couldn't believe it, cosi was kissing him, he was kissing her, they were kissing one another. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her up on the tips of her toes, because she's so goddamn small. When they parted and went separate ways to class, they promised to see the other later, soft smiles and hearts thundering. Cosi touched her lips as she settled in chemistry class, and Issac chuckled to himself when he finally made it to economics with coach. He missed her terribly already the dumb smile on his face never fading, sitting through economics when he really only wanted to be in chemistry with Cosi. His phone buzzed in his pocket later, at the beginning of the 3rd class of the day. Cosi: "Meet me in the hall right now" he easily slipped out the back door undetected. He found her in the hallway, she beckoned him to follow and he did because lord knows he'd follow this woman anywhere. Then like lovesick teens they were they found themselves with hands and tongues in coaches office. Because "it's been 2 periods and i missed you handsome" and from then on they can be found there during third period. Cosi's hands in his hair, breathless. His hands curled around her ass. "Have I ever mentioned how much i love your ass, because right now I can't get enough of it beautiful" he breathes into her neck. "You gonna keep talking or you gonna kiss me Lahey" her breath is hot against his lips, and he loves it. "Both sound good to me" he says, his lips dancing up the side of her neck, nipping at the soft skin the watching it bloom pink and tender. 

"God i hate you" she pants out, knowing it's a lie, and he knows it too. He nips a little harder, sending her pulse into overdrive, Issac revels in that sound. Her heart jumping because of him, he loves it, he loves her..so much. "Sure you do beautiful, that heartbeat says differently though" before he tackles her lips again. 

Cosi has never been one to be apart of cheesy movie tropes, but she could swear the day Issac spun her by the pocket she fell even more in love with him. They spend a lot of their time outside, with his camera and her sketch pad. He snaps pictures of her often, which Cosi hates because she thinks she always looks weird. "Please beautiful, you look amazing, I'll blow this picture up and put it all over school to prove it to you". She draws him more than anything else, never able to get the slope of his nose right, or the color of his eyes. She grows exasperated with him quickly because he just can't sit still "Don't move baby, I'm trying to draw" "otter i swear to god if you move" "FORGET IT, just kiss me, you ruined it" Cosi doesn't actually care though, because to see Issac out like this. Free and smiling, it warms her heart and turned her scent sweet on issacs tongue. He nips at her shoulder before rolling them on the blanket. Cosi laughs when his hands settle on her sides, wiggling fingers and "Issac i swear if you don't stop" before they're both just staring at each other. Soft smiles and eyes shining with unsaid words. 

Being outside puts Issac at ease, it makes him feel like he can stretch for miles. He also loved the way Cosi would light up when he came over pulling her out for an adventure. She'd lay on the blanket, sundress dusting over her thighs in a way that made his mouth water, her cute face scrunched in a book as he snapped pictures of her. "You look very concentrated beautiful" only to break her from her trance and she'd sweep those green eyes up to him and he'd melt. 

"Dance with me?" He'd ask, pulling her from her comfy position and into his arms, the only place she'd ever want to be. They'd sway softly, slowly and a little out of rhythm because "there's no music otter what are we doing?" "Shhh, beautiful, I'm moving to the beat of your heart" and she'd laugh before catching his lips and they'd crumple back onto the blanket pointing out clouds and cracking jokes. 

  
  


When his father was killed and he was taken by the cops she was the last to know. Cosi knew it was because somewhere in his mind he thought she'd believe the lies the police were going with. Scott came over and told her. And she's never been somewhere to fast. Her boyfriends shocked face any indication to what she already knew he thought. "What on gods earth are you doing with my boyfriend, he's never hurt a fly, you incompetent pieces of sh-" Scott's slapped his hand over her mouth whiles stiles tried to explain to his dad. "She's really a nice girl, sweetest around, she just loves her boyfriend and is really protective of all of us" stiles reasons. Until she pulled Scott's hand from her face. "ARE YOU JOKING MCCALL, DO NOT SILENCE ME YOU CHEESE STICK, DON'T MAKE ME TEAR-" she yelled his ear off. The sheriff looking at Cosi with wide eyes. "A real sweetheart, huh?" He says, her eyes blazing pools of green fire at him. "I want to see him" and she's allowed, because no one with sanity would dare tell her she can't. "We're getting you out of here otter" his hands are gripping hers through the bars. He's so afraid of small spaces, it breaks her heart to see him in there when she can just picture him out in the fields of the preserve, smiling and free. "Then I'll be a fugitive" he kisses her knuckles a grimace running through him at the sheer fury rolling off his beautiful girlfriend. 

"Maybe so, but you're my fugitive, we can go on the run together" she laughs and kisses his chin because she can't be bothered to reach any higher and he's standing straight up. "I'm not sure that'll help the situation beautiful" his laugh is short, because he's scared, scared that they'll pin this on him, that she will leave him, that he will be stuck in this fucking box that feels like it's closing around him.

When he's released, clear of charges, she bought a dozen cupcakes from the coffee shop. Picking them all carefully. No one will ever admit it, but Derek adores his Dino cupcake, almost as much as he adored Cosi. She made Issac whole again, brought his beta back to life, and he'd never be able to thank her enough. Meeting the pack was more nerve wracking for Issac than Cosi. "Beautiful, they're a bit intense" he calls as they head to the train station. Although he has nothing to worry about. She can see the surprised faces of them all, when they get in, at how accepting she is of them and what they are, fangs and glowing eyes. Cosi demands to see everyone in their beta form, and they comply because "dude have you see her, she's five feet of green fire, you don't mess with that". Becoming friends with Erica was the best thing ever. She was always helping with ways to tease Issac the way she did Boyd. 

Issac wasn't the only one hesitant about that friendship. Derek grumbled often about them being so close because "they're looking at me like they know something. Lahey what did you do?” ''nothing! They always look like that when they're together, how should I know?" 

Cosi loved them all, and in return they became somewhat protective family members. Because "God Cosi, you're the only person I've ever met that loves me for me, and not for what I can give them" it was fun hanging with them. Game nights, and pack meetings. Derek quickly became a big brother to her, and it became cosi's favorite pastime to leave him decorating books as a subtle hint to get his ass in gear and buy some damn furniture, she's sick of sitting on broken piles of wood, but he's never proven it. No one even thinks he wants to. 

  
  
  


One day out in a field, they found he expresses his gratitude to her listing the many things he thinks she's done for him and her heart flutters. Issac hears it of course and he pulls his camera snapping a photo of her looking down at him, as he lays his head in her lap, to which cosi pushes the camera from her face and starts to pull her fingers through his hair. He never finishes his list, instead he falls in and out of sleep. Until he hears you whisper "twilight or not, if you were the hot werewolf I'd pick you over some sparkly ass vamp" before he's asleep a soft smile tugging at his lips, the sun warming his chest and her fingers in his hair. 

Cosi had gone out of town with her dad for a few days and he never got tired of hearing "I'm only a phone call and a few miles away otter" because he missed her terribly. The longer she was away the more insufferable Issac became. He was snappy with Scott and Boyd. Sulking more and more around the pack, they thought something happened to her, something bad. "What the hell happened Lahey" Derek's harsh alpha voice made the beta whimper and the alpha immediately felt terrible. "Cosi's out of town, her dad wanted her to see Japan" before he tucked himself under his covers a shirt she'd left around his bedroom (because she had a dearer there p, he insisted "beautiful you have all my clothes, it's only fair) pushed into his face.

When she got back unbeknownst to him, she'd left him a sticky note saying that same phrase while he was at school, and also Hoping he had a good day. 

When she got home she too was utterly surprised, sticky notes littered her furniture, "you light up my life beautiful" on her lamp. "I miss the softness of your smile" settled on her pillow. She couldn't help the happy tears that misted over her eyes. She loved him so much

Issac often kisses her forehead because "you're so tiny beautiful, your lips are so far" to which she kisses his chin throwing his argument back in his face. 

It was stupid and it made him laugh when she did it. He couldn't believe her, so he scooped her up and declared they were going into hibernation and he tickled her until she was crying laughing and begging him to stop. This is when he marveled in her beauty. Heart pounding, face flushed and eyes shining, "beautiful" he whispered to her, tapping their noses together. 

Near Christmas cosi was taking boxes down from the attic and setting them down in the living room and Issac whispers from near the tree. "I'm so in love with you beautiful" his crystal blue eyes on her and she tripped dropping the box absolutely stunned, because sh-she's in one of his old tees and sweats with a messy bun. After they finished setting up the lights he wrapped his arms around her from behind and buried his nose in my hair, before peppering kisses on my crown. "I'm so in love with you too otter" she whispered back, because it's the truth, and it was isaac's turn to trip backwards and onto the couch. Because he was NOT expecting that, he knows he said it, but for her to say it back with so much emotion and her heart didn't stutter, he couldn't believe it. This beautiful, amazing, gracious, drop dead gorgeous woman loved him too. Issac hadn't realized his eyes were watering until she slid next to him. Hands placed softly on his chest looking at him with concern because "Issac sweetheart, you look like you're going to pass out" to which he just smiled widely and pulled her into his arms looking up at the finished tree. 

The next morning, isaacs slept over, and he meets her in the kitchen, kissing her temple like always before pouring coffee for himself while cosi make breakfast for them. "Morning beautiful" he calls sitting at the counter. "Morning baby, eggs?" It all feels so domestic and she can't help but think of the future, because she loves this man, and he loves her too. He said it and She's not giving him up ever. 

Cosi thinks she's stolen most of his long sleeves, wearing them to school, tied up, tucked in, or just out, with them swamping her, because he always smells like what fresh rain smells like and she'll be damned if that's not her favorite smell. He doesn't care "you look way better than i do in them anyways beautiful" he kisses the top of her head. One day she slept over Derek's with Issac, because who can deny him when he gets all grabby hands, and pouty when she's about to leave. Cosi strolls out in his shirt ready to leave and she can almost swear she hears "Issac, is that drool" followed by a swift "shut up, Erica" and she's been laughing about it for days. Every time it's brought up Issac goes pink in the ears and Cosi can't help but snuggle into his side because "it's ok otter, you can wear my clothes too" only for Boyd to crack a smile and "YES I GOT HIM TO SMILE, DEREK OWES ME $20" they all fall into tear jerking giggles until Cosi yawns and Issac scoops her up and ambles back to bed with her. 

Cosi has never been one to jump into the middle of anything, confrontation isn't her forte, so when supernatural issues arise she take the backseat and lets them handle it, staying with Lydia. But certainly not missing isaacs sharp gaze and low voice "if anything happens to her, i swear to the moon above us Lydia" and when they come back after winning his grin is so wide, but she's fallen asleep. He leaves a sticky note telling her he's upstairs and to come to bed when she wake up, because he couldn't bare to wake her when she's sleeping so peacefully. She looks like an angel, he snaps multiple pictures of her and Derek snickers "Lahey that's weird, even for you" only for Issac to flip him the bird and turn the camera on him. The alpha isn't laughing now, he just looks ups- "oh he's growling i got go now". The sap knows she can't sleep without him, so when she inevitably wakes, freezing cold and groggy as she finds his note and mumbles something along the lines of "should've carried me" before she yawns and makes her way to his bed, because "werewolves are so warm."

More often than not, when they've spent a bit of time away from one another due to schedules and her dad being very suspicious of Issac because "he was taken into custody for muddling his father cos" "the charges were dropped dad, Jesus" he shows up at her house not before sniffing and seeing if her fathers home, or her job with flowers. "I missed you beautiful, lets go have lunch" her coworkers melt every time, even Dave, who swoons every time Issac walks in. It becomes a habit for him to pick them up any time he's at the grocery store. 

Issac has never been one to make eyes at anyone else, so when she sees him, Jackson and Erica dancing she can't help but chuckle. It's another time her heart lets her mind know just how fiercely she loves him, and she will never love anyone else like this, so much it settles in her bones. When he finds her later, his smile wide and his eyes alight, just slightly glazed over looking at her like she's the center of his world. She can't help but say "you know ott, i can't help but be suspicious of you having a thing for Jackson" he laughs but catches her lips in a pantymelting kiss that proves to her, that she's it for him immediately. 

Issac had been teetering between showering cosi with kisses or pushing her against the wall and bruising her mouth until next week. She'd worn a skirt for the first time in a long time, it was hot out and that skirt was doing things to him, he didn't know then but the full moon was fast approaching and it affected him harshly this time. "Otter, you alright?" Cosi called, her hand at the nape of his neck, running her fingers through the soft hair on his head, because that's what usually calms him and settles him back into himself. She was settled on his left leg on the couch at the loft. "Yeah beautiful, your legs are just so long" he slides them both down so she's basically laying on the couch with her legs in his lap, and he trails his lips up from her ankle to where her skirt ends. The soft noise that comes out of her mouth shatters any resignation he had about this, his wolf surging and He ends up slamming her against the wall anyways because "if you don't kiss me now Lahey I'm going to kick your ass, werewolf or not". He's never been able to tell you no, why start now. Then they lay in bed together after a passionate make out against the wall downstairs, that came to a screeching halt when Erika came walking in with Allison. he pulls out his camera and snaps a few pictures of her, long hair splayed out. "I'm so lucky" he whispers, more to himself, but it had been so quiet cosi heard him. He ruins it in the next second "wanna go again" the seductive wiggle of his eyes brows causing her to scoff and smack him with a pillow. "I'm dating a middle schooler" before she gets up and heads to Derek's kitchen because she's starving and wants to see Erika because "Lahey can't keep it together girls, let's teach I'm a lesson" the three of them is a dangerous combination and Issac has been wearing pink shirts that used to be white for weeks after. . 

It doesn't take long for isaacs lacrosse number to take over her clothing, along with the color maroon. Because " I'd never be caught dead not representing my otter, you've got to be drunk". Along with supporting Scott and stiles, because that's family and she adores them. Allison laughs "you know, i don't think I've ever seen the name Lahey on anything this much ever" Lydia leans forward "you obviously didn't check your email for the wedding invitations i made for them, i expect those to be mailed by summer you know" "i don't remember asking you to make my wedding invitations lyds???" Cosi looked wide eyed at one of her best friends. The strawberry blonde waves her off "please, I've had an alphabetical binder with everyone in it since freshman year" cosi looks at Allison who shrugs and cheers on Scott, almost as loud as Cosi cheers on Issac. Before the game begins Issac always comes over and kisses her, for good luck, only for it to turn into his tongue down her throat and coach yelling out half assed threats about suicides. To which she scowls at him and that stuns him to silence because "Lahey your girlfriend is scary, what the hell" 

Stiles feels the brunt of her wrath due to "hey Cosi, does Issac sleep in scarves too?" comments and Issac rolls his eyes. "Hey skinny stop bothering my beautiful girlfriend about my choice of accessory" "no i gotta know, Cosi" he looks expectantly at the brunette who glares openly at him. "Stiles unless you want to have the scarf wrapped around your neck as I render you unconscious, don't worry about it" then Scott doubled over, his laugh prominent and loud at his best friend and stiles is red in the face, arms crossed and grumbling, while everyone else laughs heartily. Issac kissed her forehead "so scary, and so beautiful " he whispers to her, as they all recover from laughing. 

Issac had wanted to take her out, his plans to get cosi down to the lake in motion, it was something he did often when he was feeling ramped up and claustrophobic. She wasn't surprised when he showed up, with a cooler full of snacks and drinks "c'mon beautiful we're goin on an adventure today" whether it be kayaking, hiking or just setting out a blanket and laying there book in hand and her hands in his hair, Issac just wanted to get out of a four walled space. 

It always warmed cosi's heart to have him be so carefree and happy outdoors. She knew about his past, and how his father used to lock him away in a freezer for days at a time, so it wasn't surprising that Issac was terrified of small spaces. So to be able to do this for him, with him, was rewarding for her. On the drive up Issac drove as cosi sang to him. Loudly and purposefully off key she serenaded the man she was sure she would love for a long time if not forever, but Issac was not one to be outdone. He sang back to her, softly during the first song, picking cheesy old love songs to whisper to her as she fell asleep leaned against him as he went further into the preserve. Or singing loudly with the windows down telling her to step in the name of love with him. Cosi adored the large smile on his face any time you went out to explore. She loved that she could do this for him, that she could be here with him. That for a small amount of time she felt like she could protect him the way he did her. Issac smelled the change in her and slowed to a stop. "Beautiful? You ok? You smell sad" his hands carded through her hair and cosi's nose wrinkled, she really could never get used to him being able to pick up her chemosignals. 

One day Cosi was lounging around with Issac at Derek's. He'd moved from the drafty loft and bought his family's old land. He rebuilt the house,and offered rooms to all of Scott's makeshift pack, they were merging slowly but surely, and no one seemed to mind at all. They were just happy to have a place to stay and that Derek was willing to let them. Cosi and Issac were laying on the couch, He was laid comfortably in between her legs. When stiles walked in, flopping loudly on to the opposing couch. "Hey stiles" she smiled to her fellow human and halted her fingers running through her little wolfs hair to wave. "Cosi, hey, can i ask you something?" He leaned over his knees, looking far away. "Sure" she resumed running her fingers slowly over isaac's head, and he softly groaned. "It's about Lydia-" he started but Issac snorted and crawled up her body to whisper at her absolutely nothing. Cosi swatted at him and looked at stiles. "I'm listening, it's about lyds, what's going on?" He nodded and opened his mouth to continue. "Lydia and i are trying to come up with a way to-" he drifted off as Issac started to whisper again, making cosi laugh. She couldn't help it, the vibrations from his lips made her shiver. "Issac" she scolded him no real heat behind her threat, knowing he was just trying to get stiles worked up. "I'm listening i promise" she held back a small laugh. Stiles's face was bright red, even the tips of his ears. "Never mind, it's dumb" he shook his head. "No it isn't, tell me, please?" Cosi smiled brightly at him and saw as tension melted out of his honey eyes. "Okay, Lydia and i wanted to know the best place to go for kayaking, because-" Issac whispered again and stiles stood "WILL YOU STOP IM TRYING TO ASK HER SOMETHING" Issac immediately fell into a fit of giggles before he was pushed off by his girlfriend, who was laughing herself. "Cmon stiles, let's leave him, we can talk in the kitchen" she playfully glowered at Isaac, and he blew a kiss at her, winking. 

But boy did that conversation come back to bite her when they went to bed that night. "What did you talk about?" He prodded gently, his voice small. "Nothing, he and lyds wanted date ideas, they invited us to come along, i think Scott and Malia are coming too" cosi called from the closet changing into pajamas. "Does he like you?" His voice was tight, laced with sadness. She immediately poked her head from out from the closet. "What? What are you talking about?" She grabbed a random tshirt no longer interested in anything but the solemn look on his face and bounded over to him. "Because i won't be mad if he does, he's better for you anyways" Issac breathed like he was trying to make it easier for him to get the words out. "Issac, what do you mean, stiles loves Lydia, i love you, no ones going anywhere, you have me. You have me until you don't want me. Because I'll want you, for as long as the sun sets and the moon replaces it. I'll love you as long as there is sand on beaches, and stars in the sky. Forever, because for you otter, I'm only a call and a few miles away" she gripped his hands, traveling slowly up to his shoulders, until she saw that he was crying. "Oh otter" Cosi kissed each of his tears, reassuring him that he had her forever. They fell asleep that night wrapped tightly around one another, neither one of them willing to let go. 

Issac was a lot of things, but first and foremost he was cosi's. He treated her like gold that he was afraid to lose. It always brought her to her knees how much he actually loved her. But sometimes, days like today when they were wrapped lazily around one another he made it especially known. "You're so beautiful" his whisper was soft, and she groaned, barreling further into his side. Issacs smile was wide, "wake up, I want to praise your beauty" he rubbed his hands down her back, the movements languid, rising her out of her sleep. "Mmmm Issac no, m'tired" she'd swat at his hand and he'd laugh causing her to pop her eye open to glare. The look wouldn't last long because when she'd look at him looking at her like she could capture the stars she'd tackle his lips and they'd roll in the sheets before Derek would come knocking about breakfast. 

The dynamic between Issac and Cosi changed slightly after Scott marked and mated Allison. Issac was more forward with his touches and she knew that it wouldn't be long until he threw her over his shoulder for some proper love making. He had this look that he'd make at her that always made it hard to function. Cosi ended up telling Lydia about it, calling it his "pantymelting smile" and of course he heard her and brought it up the next time they were alone. "Pantymelting, beautiful?" He chuckled and she'd throw something close to her at his head. Laughing because "damnit otter i said that in confidence, screw your Wolfy hearing". The pout that she sprouted didn't last long, because Issac couldn't stand her being upset ever. He loved her. 

As they became more public with their relationship, isaacs boldness overthrew his rationality. So more often than not when Cosi would be with Lydia, Allison and Erica he'd yell down the hall something along the lines of "HEY BEAUTIFUL! YOU LOOKIN GOOD, LET ME TAKE YOU OUT SOMETIME" bringing a breathtaking smile to her face and she'd reply'' I have to say no, my boyfriend might not like that" and he'd make his way over to her and swing his arms around her shoulders. "Screw your boyfriend, I can take him" before he nipped at her ear and she'd shove him playfully because "Issac we've been dating for years now, stop it" and he'd tip his head and laugh in the way that stole cosi's breath. He was beautiful to her as she was to him, she'd give everything she had to keep that smile on his face for the rest of his life. 

For his birthday they'd tried baking. What a total disaster they made as well. Cracked eggs that didn't make it into the bowl and somehow Cosi got chocolate chips into her bra and Issac count miss an opportunity "want me to get those for you beautiful" to which Cosi could only reply with a handful of flour to his face and a shriek when he picked her up abandoning his cookies. They'd shower respectively and Issac would sit shirtless for the rest of the day. And God knows that he did it on purpose if only to scent the sheer admiration wafting off his gorgeous girlfriend. Cosi could never get it under control, because Issac was beautiful, the scars from his father faded, leaving his skin virtually unblemished. "Can I paint on you" the whisper from her lips startled Issac before he agreed, because how could he ever deny her anything, his sun and stars, his beautiful girlfriend. 

So Cosi did, and it was one of the most non-sexual, sexual things Issac had ever experienced. By the time she'd finished he'd been nursing a hard on for an hour before declaring that he needed a cold shower and some food. Cosi didn't protest because she too felt the change in hair, the heavy heat flooding her stomach and making her eyes droop. 

After a game once Issac was riding the high of the win and captured Cosi in a full kiss i front of everyone. When she pulled away from him he didn't stop, peppering kisses over her entire face and neck and shoulders. "God they're worse that us" Allison snickered and Lydia sighed "i wish i had what they did" before Issac scooped up his girlfriend and whisked her away inside the girls locker room. "Tell me to stop" hed breathe to her, "or i won't and we will never get the perfect first time" he was hands and thumbs and the clumsiness endeared Cosi. "No, this is perfect otter, I'm yours" the magic words because in seconds they were lying naked and Issac worshiped her properly, slowly, carefully. He pulled her apart and set her back together, twining their souls and hearts together. Soft whispers and sure hands Issac made love to Cosi in the showers of the girls locker room. "I love you Cosmerelda" the weight of her full name on his lips as he loved her thoroughly. "And i you Issac, always, forever" 

After that it only served to make isaacs possessiveness worse, he'd marked her, in the space above her hip, she was his and he was hers. He couldn't bear the thought of anyone that wasn't pack to be near her. More times that not he just kissed her to prove that she was his. In front of teachers, classmates, visitors from games everyone knew, that was Isaac lahey's girl. She loved it too, boys left her alone and girls stopped trying to get at her man. "You're so beautiful" he'd say in her ear as his hands slid over her ass "Issac! Public" she'd screech her voice two octaves too high and only spurring Issac on. 

Issac was a true sap, always making sure Cosi was taken care of in every way. If she had a bad day he'd run her a bath and help her relax. After they graduated and both turned 21 the baths started to include wine and him joining her. Or sometimes when she didn't feel like she deserved him he'd lay beside her and tell her all the things he loved about her. Slow grazing fingers over her "battle scars beautiful you're my little survivor" and he'd kiss away her insecurities and how that served to make her feel better. Only for her to fall back into soundless sleep and wake alone, a post-it on issacs pillow telling her "I'm only a call and a few seconds away beautiful" and she'd follow the feeling of him. Issac had always known that as soon as Cosi agreed to be his she was it. The first time he really let her know they were laid at opposite ends of the couch and he looked over his physics book. "I can't wait to grow old with you beautiful" and her breath caught in her throat because all they were doing was studying and "what the hell Lahey, you're gonna make me cry" 

When Issac finally asked her to marry him, it was just after they got back to Derek's house after their high school graduation. He'd been saving up for so long and with a little donation from his alpha he had the perfect ring. Cosi had no idea and cried for a full hour after she told him "otter you idiot, were already married, of course!" Even cosi's father was there and he told his daughter that Issac had asked for permission months ago. Then she smacked her fiancée in the chest "you're such a sap" "but I'm your sap beautiful" and they celebrated with everyone that night. Cosi laughing until she grabbed Lydia "we may need those invitations you made lyds" before the strawberry blonde would squeal and yell out "I CALLED THIS SHIT" 

His vows were gorgeous and only served to make her cry more at their wedding. "There's nothing in this world or the next that i have ever wanted more than to spend my life with you. I don't just want the big things with you, like kids and a house and gray hair. I want to wake up with your hair sticking out in different directions, to come home to you dancing in the living room looking ridiculous, to go grocery shopping with you and argue over what detergent makes our clothes softer. I want to share the most boring and mundane things with you, because Cosmerelda without you I'd be nothing. You saved me from so many things that even though i want to give you all the big things in life, i also want the ordinary ones. Because every moment since the day you ran into me in the hallway has been anything but that" 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! thanks for reading, this is it for Cosi and Isaac, unless y'all want to see them in married life, with pack appearances. Let me know


End file.
